Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru
Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Devil May Cry VS InuYasha! The eldest sons of Sparda and the Great Dog Demon clash! Does Sesshōmaru stand a chance against one of Capcom's deadliest swordsmen? Interlude (*cues Bryan Kei - Invader *) Wiz: The eldest sons of great demon fathers, wielding legendary blades, ruthless, yet still retaining honor... Boomstick: And with their famous red-wearing younger siblings who they keep picking fights with. Vergil, the brother of Dante. Wiz: And Sesshōmaru, the half-brother of Inuyasha. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Vergil (*cues Devil May Cry - The Theme of Sparda - Sunday Drive*) Wiz: Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Boomstick: ...and he was a beast! Well after defeating the Demon King Mundus and his armies, and separating the human world from the Underworld, he ruled over the humans before randomly vanishing. Then in the 20th century, he married the human Eva and had two twin sons to carry on his legacy: Dante and Vergil. Suffice to say, having a pappy that manly and awesome must've been tough for the two. What gift for Father's Day could possibly live up to his reputation? (*cues Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Appearance*) Wiz: But things took a dark turn when his twin sons turned eight: Sparda disappeared and actually died, then demons seeking vengeance upon him invaded their home and killed Eva right in front of them. Boomstick: That won't fuck them up or anything. But hey, on the bright side, at least the two brothers have each other... right? Wiz: The twins were separated, each believing the other to be dead. While Dante would go on to hate demons and his demonic heritage, becoming a demon hunter, Vergil, believing himself responsible for his mother's death for not being able to protect her, would come to embrace it. And so he cast aside his humanity, striving to gain absolute power by any means. With the help of the human Arkham, Vergil planned to open his father's seal, obtain his power and his legendary blade, the Sword of Sparda. (*cues Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Battle 2*) Boomstick: But of course Vergil didn't spend all of his years just sitting around. He became a badass in his own right, slicing demons and anyone dumb enough to get in his way with Yamato, a katana-like blade that was once wielded by his father Sparda. Wiz: With Yamato, he utilizes two Japanese sword fighting styles: Iiado and Iaijutsu, which both focus of drawing the blade, quick and controlled strikes, and placing it back into its sheathe. Boomstick: Don't know where he learned them or how many monthly payments he had to put into classes, but it was totally worth it because nearly every time Vergil draws his blade, his enemies don't even know they're dead until he sheathes it. (music ends) Vergil sheathes Yamato and a large number of demons are cut to pieces. (*cues Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 - Vergil*) Wiz: Due to the magical properties of the sword, as well as his own demonic heritage, Vergil can utilize Yamato for many powerful attacks... Boomstick: Including slashing so fast and hard that he sends foes airborne and attacking in midair for an extended period of time. But two of his moves are the deadliest of the bunch: the Rapid Slash, where he charges forward for a thrust. Even if his thrusting attack misses, anyone or anything right behind him still gets cut. Wiz: Then there's Judgment Cut, an attack where he pulls out and sheathes Yamato so quickly it never even appears to to have left its sheathe in the first place. Boomstick: Basically it's a long range attack where he can slice his enemies from a distance. He can even do this multiple times in one sitting or even unleash a flurry of them at once with Dimensional Slash. Wiz: Yamato accomplishes this by cutting through dimensions and creating a distortion in space itself. It's been said to be able to cut through anything... though weapons like Dante's Rebellion have proven durable enough to stand up to it. While Yamato is Vergil's most preferred weapon, it is far from his only weapon. He also possesses a pair of gauntlets and grieves called Beowulf, which he forged from the soul of a demon... named Beowulf. Boomstick: They increase the strength of Vergil's already powerful strikes and allow him to bust tons of bone-shattering moves like the spin kick Lunar Phase, Rising Sun, a charge attack that knock foes into the air, the rapid kicking Kick 13, and Starfall, an aerial kick that's guaranteed to nail someone into the ground. Heck, he can even turn his standard jumps into attacks. And last, but not least, there is the almighty Sword of Sparda. Wiz: Well... yes and no. It's actually called Force Edge and the true power and form of the Sword of Sparda is sealed deep within it, requiring both Vergil and Dante's amulets in order to unlock it. (music ends) Boomstick: Aww, damn it. (*cues Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil 1*) Boomstick: But that's okay because this big, bad blade is still powerful enough in its current form. Vergil can slam it down onto people's heads with Helm Breaker, stab straight through people at a high speed with Stinger, slash them upward with High Time, and send out a shockwave with Drive. And if that wasn't enough, he can even throw Force Edge at his opponents like a homing boomerang of death with Round Trip. How does it even do that? Wiz: Magic, I guess. Despite his ruthlessness, hatred of weakness, and absolutely no qualms with the strongest surviving, Vergil does have a code of honor, which is reflected in his fighting style, as well as in his lack of any firearms, which he sees as a coward's weapon. Boomstick: Though that didn't stop him from finding another lethal projectile to fire at people: the Summon Swords, magical constructs of blades that look a lot like tiny Force Edge's for some reason. He can toss these at opponents like darts one at a time without stopping what he's doing. Wiz: To keep out of an opponent's path or to lure them towards him, Vergil teleports across the battlefield, into the air, or back down again. This ability allows him to traverse faster than the eye can see. Boomstick: If he doesn't feel like dodging, but also wants some defense, he can create a barrier around him to stop attacks from touching him. ''' Wiz: Even then, he's more than tough enough to take the hits. As a half-human, half-demon hybrid and a Son of Sparda, he has strength and durability far beyond that of an ordinary human. '''Boomstick: But once he starts tapping into his inner demon, he can unleash even stronger Summoned Sword attacks. He can have a bunch rotating around him like a slashing shield with Spiral Swords, set them loose onto his opponent from above with Sword Storm and Heavy Rain Swords, or fire them in rapid succession from behind him with Blistering Swords. (*cues Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil 3 *) Wiz: By far his greatest asset of all is his Devil Trigger form, of which he was more knowledgeable and experienced with than Dante due to embracing his heritage far sooner. Boomstick: When he whips out this form, he gets pretty motivated. Aside from changing him into some kind of blue metal reptile thing, it unleashes his full potential, increases his speed, strength, and durability, and can even heal wounds over time. Wiz: It's sheer power can decimate just about any demon, but it isn't unlimited and once its energy out, he'll return back to normal and have to wait for it to recharge to a usable amount. Boomstick: Or he can use all his demonic power at once for his ultimate attack Judgement Cut End. It's slashes at everything in front of him so quickly that it pretty much one-shots just about anyone who made the mistake of fighting him. Even at 18 freakin' years old, Vergil is easily one of the greatest master swordsmans of his world. He defeated Dante in their first outing without Devil Trigger, can spin Yamato fast enough to stop automatic fire, and cut down both the Hell Vanguard and Beowulf in one strike... two demons tough enough to survive an encounter with Dante. Wiz: He can easily cut down handfuls of demons in mere seconds, was once trapped in an illusion and got out of it by... well... cutting it, and he aided his younger brother in defeating Arkham when the diabolical mad man wielded all of Sparda's power. Boomstick: To top it off, Rapid Slash and Judgement Cut are virtually unblockable and, when it was being used by someone else, Yamato once penetrated into the powerhouse Nero's seemingly indestructible Devil Bringer arm. With weapons and power like that, how is this guy not top dog? Wiz: Despite Vergil's tremendous advantage in both his demonic power and arguably his technique, Dante's sheer willpower turned their second outing into a standstill and even with Force Edge in his arsenal, it was his younger brother who would end up victorious in their third battle. Boomstick: After that, Vergil fell into the Underworld of his own volition and while in pretty bad shape came face-to-face with Mundus. He took the Demon King on... buuuut ended up getting brainwashed and turned into the armor-clad Nelo Angelo, and Yamato was straight up broken in two. I sure hope the warranty for that sword covers everything after two thousand years. (*music jumps to 5:59*) Wiz: And while Vergil was undoubtedly given a power increase while in service to Mundus, he never would truly recover from his loss in technique afterward and would eventually be freed from his torment by Dante after one final battle led to his demise. Boomstick: Still, Vergil is one white-haired teal coat-wearing dude that you don't want to cross. He's one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history. I'd say step away, but by the time you do, you're already in pieces. (*music ends*) Vergil clashes with Dante, knocking Rebellion out of his hand as it spins in the air. Right as it lands and is imbedded into the ground, Vergil stabs Dante with Yamato. Vergil: Foolishness, Dante. He stabs Dante further with Yamato. Vergil: Foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Vergil stabs Dante even further. Vergil: Let alone yourself. Sesshōmaru (*cues InuYasha - Journey to Destiny*) Wiz: Over 500 years ago, during the Warring States period of Feudal Japan, there existed yōkai.... Boomstick: Basically demons. And as you can imagine, they weren't generally liked by the human populace. Probably because some liked to attack their villages. But one of the most powerful demons of all, the Great Dog General... Wiz: The Inu no Taishō made the western provinces his domain, forming alliances not only with his own kind, but even with humans, whom he always showed a kindness towards. Boomstick: Man, just what's with these demons having soft spots towards humans? Wiz: The first of his offspring was his pure-demon son Sesshōmaru who, throughout his life, long await the opportunity to not only duel his all-powerful father, but also wield his weapon, the legendary Tesseiga, "the Sword of Destruction", said to be capable of killing a hundred in one single stroke. Inu no Taishō: Why do you seek power, my son? Sesshōmaru: I walk the path of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me. Boomstick: But Sesshōmaru's hopes and dreams were dashed twice over: his Dog Demon dad died and he didn't get the kickass sword. Instead, he was given Tenseiga, a sword that can't even freakin' cut! If that wasn't enough to ruin his day, he then learned that his father had another child named Inuyasha with a human woman, and that he died saving them. (*cues InuYasha - The Full-Fledged Demon Dog*) Wiz: Sesshōmaru hated his half-human half-demon brother and over the years sought to take back the sword that he felt was rightfully his with no qualms over his actions. He was willing to go to any length to accomplish this: whether it was killing his half-brother and a time-traveling schoolgirl or even accepting aid from Inuyasha's most hated enemy, Naraku. Inuyasha: It is you... Sesshōmaru! Sesshōmaru: Indeed. I've quite missed you as well... little brother. Boomstick: In battle, he relies on his own physical strength, as well as the cutting power of his claws, which are strong enough to casually slash through pillars of solid rock... though against Inuyasha, he can get a little punch-happy. Wiz: His claws can also emit an acidic poison. This poison can further enhance his slashes and punches, and can be released as a thin spray or a thick sludge-like mass at his target. Boomstick: He can even form a poison whip from his hand to ensnare his enemies... or spin around in place with it, cutting down anything that tries to stop his ballerina skills. (*cues InuYasha - Crash*) Boomstick: Well anyway, he still carries Tenseiga out of respect for his dead pappy. And I know what you're thinking: "What's the use if it can't cut living beings?" Takemaru: Tell me... what good is a sword that cannot kill? Sesshōmaru: Not humans, but it can kill living dead. Sesshōmaru slices Takemaru in half. Boomstick: It can also heal people, erect barriers, and teleport him to save his life when things look bad... oh, and it can express its desire for Sesshōmaru to do stuff, and bring people people back from the dead! All without any rotting flesh. Wiz: At one point, Sesshōmaru did pick up a sword called Tōkijin in his efforts to take back or surpass Tesseiga... Boomstick: But then it broke, so he said, "Screw that!" and left it. Well even without it, Sesshōmaru can utilize a ranged technique from Tōkijin with Tenseiga, giving the healing sword one move that actually can harm the living: Sōryūha, also known as Dragon Strike. Wiz: This lightning-like blast of yōki energy is made with Sesshōmaru's own power. As his willpower increases, its size does so as well, from simple strokes to a whirlwind... or a dragon. Boomstick: At higher levels, it's powerful enough to repel Inuyasha's Backlash Wave. Wiz: While on his travels, he is accompanied by the imp Jaken, whose life he saved long ago. Sesshōmaru gave him Nintōjō, the Staff of Two Heads. Boomstick: While it just looks like a decorated cane, it can fire out streams of fire capable of melting down an entire legion of samurai to ashes in mere seconds. Seeing as how he gave it to Jaken in the first place, I'd say it's fair game for Sesshōmaru to borrow it from him. (*cues InuYasha - Rin And Sesshomaru*) Wiz: But eventually, Sesshōmaru's attitude would begin to change. After a battle with Inuyasha went awry, leaving him injured, a human girl named Rin found him and returned repeatedly to care for him despite his protest. After he recovered and she was killed by wolf demons, Sesshōmaru was prompted by Tenseiga to use it and returned her to life. Boomstick: And from that day onward, Rin decided to accompany him as well. I mean what's the worst that could happen when you have a sword designed to resurrect people? Wiz: Two events would change Sesshōmaru's outlook forever: being there for Kagura's final moments, and after Rin died a second time, where he learned the hard lesson that Tenseiga can only revive the same person once. (*music stops*) Boomstick: Oh. Sesshōmaru: Nothing I could've gained was worth losing her. Nothing at all! Boomstick: So moral of the story; realize that you're not a god who can control life and death, and your demon mommy will bring back your human friend. (*cues InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler - A Father's Wish*) Wiz: Soon after, Sesshōmaru would finally understand his father's wishes, gain respect for Inuyasha as the worthy wielder of Tesseiga, and completely abandon his quest for the sword. Boomstick: And in a battle with Magatsuhi, who had Sesshōmaru on the ropes, he finally obtained a powerful blade of his very own; Bakusaiga. (*music pauses*) Boomstick: Sooo... was that sword just sitting inside him that whole time or something? (*music resumes at 24 seconds*) Wiz: Bakusaiga is devastating due to its ability to decompose any organic material and nullify regenerative abilities. With just a simple cut of the blade, the damage spreads and the recipient is eventually disintegrated, even spreading to organic matter that came into contact with the victim. Boomstick: And if that wasn't enough, there's the Yōki Wave, where Bakusaiga fires off an explosive wave which can destroy one thousand demons at once. (*cues InuYasha - Main Battle Theme*) Wiz: Sesshōmaru's power is staggering. He can move fast enough to leave afterimages, can fly and hover in midair for an unprecedented amount of time, is immune to human weapons, holy attacks, and most poisons, has an immense sense of smell, and can regenerate from most wounds quickly. Boomstick: Though his healing factor is pretty great, it certainly takes its sweet time with limbs. It took him forever just to regrow his left arm. Wiz: Actually, the reason his arm took so long to regenerate was because it was inflicted by Inuyasha. By finally letting go of his grudge towards his younger half-brother, as well as his desire for Tesseiga, that wound could finally be healed. Boomstick: And I thought Deathstroke not regrowing his eye didn't make any sense. Good thing Inuyasha didn't cut off anything important. Sesshōmaru not only surpassed his own father's strength, but even that of his younger half-brother. He's avoided multiple barrages of the Meidō Zangetsuha... basically portals to Hell... penetrated through Mōryōmaru's near-indestructible armor, and came back from the darkest corners of the underworld when even his own mother believed he would never return. Wiz: He's fought demons powerful enough that they claimed to be gods, withstood Tōkijin's evil aura, which was so strong that no one else but Sesshōmaru could wield it without being consumed by it, easily subdued Yōkai form Inuyasha, and even aided his half-sibling in the final defeats of Magatsuhi and Naraku, as well as the evil sword Sō’unga... Boomstick: Which is basically Soul Edge if it could create zombies. And when he wants to show that he means business, Sesshōmaru turns into his true form: his Daiyōkai form. Now that there is my kind of doggy. Wiz: But even with its undoubted increase in strength and speed, it can put him at a disadvantage against certain opponents... Boomstick: Including his half-brother when he used Tesseiga to cut off his left paw/arm. Also, despite all of Inuyasha's closest friends agreeing that Sesshōmaru is far stronger than him, this full demon constantly underestimated and toyed with him. Even after blinding Inuyasha in one battle, he still lost and would've been killed were it not for the sword that he once despised. Wiz: Dragon Strike-aside, Tenseiga is little more than a defensive sword in battle and was once broken. And with his growing compassion, he will go out of his way to protect Rin from danger, which a few of his foes have used to their advantage to make him drop a fight. Boomstick: But the last thing you'd want to do is piss off a demon who whose name means "Destruction of Life". Sesshōmaru unleashes the Dragon Strike across the ground... (*music ends*) ...which fails to penetrate through a platform. Kyōra: What's the matter? Is that the best you can do? Suddenly, Kyōra is overwhelmed from below by Dragon Strike and begins screaming as it envelops him. Sesshōmaru: I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a demon DEATH BATTLE! Nkstjoa Note: The remastered battle is underway, but currently incomplete. To read the previous version, click here. ---- (*cues Devil May Cry 3 - Mission Start*) Mission ??: Aristocratic Assassin Travel through time to face the perfect demon! ---- Deep in a forest in Feudal Japan, a circular mass of dark energy emerges, partially sunken into the ground. A hulking demon with a club in its hand noticed a circle of some kind and slowly approached it due to its mass. Soon, the orb of dark energy dissipated, revealing Vergil, the eldest son of Sparda, crouching in a mini crater. The demon watched as the teal coat-wearing individual slowly began to stand with a sheathed "katana" on his person. Believing that this foreign half-demon was unaware of his prescense, he lifted his club into the air with both hands, then swung it down onto the half-breed's head... Only to see that his club had only struck the ground, with Vergil out of his sight. He lifted up his club, disappointed, then turned his head to see Vergil standing behind him, Yamato in hand. As the demon prepared to turn around, he saw his club cut in two. He saw the man slowly placing his sword back into his sheathe, and prepared to charge at him... (*cues Devil May Cry 3 - M-12 End*) ...when he saw his right wrist separate from his arm, falling to the ground with the club in hand. As Yamato's handle came closer to touching the sheathe, the demon fell to its knees, feeling a great pain in its chest and looking over at the blade in horror. Vergil finally decided he was done with the supposedly fearsome demon of lore and finally... CLICK! Yamato was finally sheathed. The demon's face froze as its blood spewed across its chest, revealing a straight and perfect cut from below its right underarm to its neck. The demon's head slid off his body along with what was left of his right arm. Vergil: How boring. He didn't even bother to look at the demon's corpse and walked onward in search of a worthy opponent. ---- (*cues InuYasha - Sub Title*) Inuyasha: The Dark Slayer Vergil! ''Sesshōmaru's Greatest Challenge!'' ---- (*cues InuYasha - A Day In The Village*) Inuyasha lied by a campfire alongside Miroku, Sango, and Shippō. Inuyasha: Let's face it: with Naraku dead, there's nothing to do anymore. Shippō: Well I don't mind the peace and quiet. Miroku: Actually Inuyasha, you may have spoken too soon. Word has spread of a swordsman unlike any we've encountered. Inuyasha: Oh? Miroku: He's a half-demon like yourself and his rumors make his skills with his katana sound unmatched. Inuyasha: So where's he at? Miroku: He was last heard going north of here. We've just missed him. Sango: Wait... isn't that where we last saw Sesshōmaru? Inuyasha: Yep. Sango stands up, her boomerang in hand. Sango: We should hurry. He may need our assistance. Inuyasha: Nah. Miroku: "Nah" as in you're confident in his abilities or "Nah" as in you don't feel like helping him? Inuyasha: What do you think? Shippō: Definitely the latter. ---- (*cues InuYasha - Living Buddha, St. Hakushin*) In a valley surrounded by trees and bamboo, the small imp Jaken, the young girl Rin, and the two-headed beast A-Un traveled on foot right behind the eldest son of the Inu no Taishō, Sesshōmaru. Jaken was beginning to tire. Jaken *thoughts*: *heavily breathing* Couldn't Lord Sesshōmaru wait up for us? Suddenly, Sesshōmaru stops dead in his tracks. Rin: What's wrong, Sesshōmaru? Jaken turned toward Rin, pointing at her with the Staff of Two Heads Nintōjō. Jaken: That's Lord Sesshōmaru to you! Isn't that right, Lord Sesshōmar... (*music stops*) Sesshōmaru turns around and Jaken can tell from his expression that his lord wasn't in a gaming mood... Sesshōmaru: Leave. Jaken didn't understand the reason... (*cues Devil May Cry 3 - M-13 Start (Ritual)*) ...until he catches a glimpse of a coated man with a sheathed blade in hand approaching on foot in the distance. Jaken couldn't hide his fear of the dread dripping from the unknown swordsman who simply walked forward at a relaxed pace. Jaken *thoughts*: *panicking* Gah! Who is that?! Jaken jumps in front of Rin with Nintōjō, attempting to hide the fear on his face and ready to assist. Jaken: You heard him, Rin! Get going! Lord Sesshōmaru and I will take care of this! Sesshōmaru took Nintōjō from Jaken's hands, then lifted and placed both him and Rin onto A-Un. Sesshōmaru: Get them far away from here. Now go! A-Un turned around and flew off into the distance out of his sight. (*cues Devil May Cry 3 - Reunion*) or (*cues InuYasha - Youen at 7 seconds*) He could smell that the man was now standing behind him. Vergil: Are you finished? Sesshōmaru turned and stood his ground before the stranger. Sesshōmaru: Who are you? Vergil: I am Vergil, the Son of Sparda. And who might you be? Sesshōmaru: I am Sesshōmaru... and you are trespassing on my father's land. Vergil: The Inu no Taishō... the Great Dog General, correct? Sesshōmaru did not waste his breath, for Vergil knew the answer. Sesshōmaru: Why are you here? Vergil: I came here seeking a worthy opponent. I've searched for some time, but now here you are... and no demon in this entire realm offers as much of a challenge as yourself. Sesshōmaru readied his claws. Sesshōmaru: So all you want is a fight... Vergil places both his hands on Yamato and enters his fighting stance. Vergil: Then lets get started. The two stand in place, staring each other down and waiting for one of them to make the first move. FIGHT! Results Note: The remastered battle is underway, but currently incomplete. To read the previous version, click here. ---- Who would you be rooting for? Vergil Sesshōmaru Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:Sword Duel Category:'InuYasha vs. Devil May Cry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Capcom vs Shogakukan' themed Death Battles Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles